Highway To Hell
by Xanaimpala
Summary: This is Xana's P.O.V. What happens when Sam, Dean , and Cas meet 3 fans. What happens when those three fans just so happen to be the ones to save the world and keep them in line. AU Rated T or language. Sam/oc Dean/Oc Cas/Oc
1. Chapter 1

_**We don't own supernatural nor the characters of the show.**_

I cringed again as the flashback of my recent nightmare plagued my mind. I had just woken up from a sweat filled nap that still had me shaking and panting for air. It had my little sister in it; she was hanging from a ceiling with hooks in her back and screaming for me to help her, but I couldn't.

Instead I was strapped down to a chair as things, I'm not sure what, drove nails into my flesh with hammers. I kept screaming for them to let her go but they didn't listen. They never listened. That is why when I woke up I was shaking. Not just out of fear but out of hate, out of anger. The voices came back and started telling me how I couldn't save her. How it should have been me to die not her. How I was worthless.

I tried to ignore them as I walked over to the kitchen cabinet. I took some pills that were made to quiet the voices and keep me calm. I quickly opened up a soda to wash them down with. I was never really a water fan after an incident. I sighed quietly to myself as I ran through images in my mind. I knew I shouldn't blame myself for what had happened. But, really, how could I help it? I was supposed to take care of her. Keep her safe. I couldn't even do that.

I blew hair out of my face as I leaned back against the wall. "What the hell am I gonna do?" I asked my self. I looked over at the little T.V I owned. Supernatural was on. I smiled as I watched Dean laugh and pick on Sam. "It is so sad that you cheer me up, even though you are not really here." I shook my head and looked out the window in front of me. "I wish I was on the road. Away form the pills and the people... Just with friends." I sighed again.

When my phone rang I jumped, the sound waking me form my dreamland. I sighed and walked over to it. Sami the caller ID read. I picked it up and weakly answered. "Hello?"

"You need to conference in Cayli. Like, NOW," I heard Sami's serious tone, demanding me to call Cay.

"Alright, Alright. Chill and hold on." I said, ignoring her rudeness. I quickly dialed Cay's phone and waited for her to answer. She ignored my first call. I then dialed it again. I heard someone click to answer it, but there was a pause for a second.

"Hello?" I said, unsure that I had the right number.

"Yes, Xana, what do you want?" Cay asked. I laughed lightly.

"Well damn. Don't I feel the love," I whined. I heard the T.V in the background. She was watching supernatural just like me.

"Anyway Sami wants me to conference, so get the hell over it."

"bu-" I clicked conference before she could say any protest.

"Okay. Sami, Cayli, say hello." I said, with almost no feeling.

"Hi Sami!" Cayli said brightly. I rolled my eyes, good thing they couldn't see that.

"Hey, Cay," Sami began quickly. "Listen, do you guys remember those fictional guys we married?" She asked, half jokingly.

I laughed. "Which ones?" I asked. There were so many guys we liked to pretend to be with. They joined me in laughter for a second.

"The ones who fought demons." She was suddenly serious.

"You mean, Sam, Dean, and Cas?" Cayli asked, matching her tone a bit.

"Yeah, those are the ones," She confirmed. "You guys need to get to my school right now," She demanded "Catch a plane. I'll pay for it. Cayli, sorry, but it's the fastest way down here. Get Xana to drug you or something."

"Sam, what the heck is going on?" I asked, me now getting serious and worried. I didn't like her tone of voice.

"They are sitting in the parking lot of my school. Sam, Dean, and Castiel." She claimed. I breathed in a little. Unsure of what to think I had to take a moment to pause.

"Wait, wait, wait. Sam and Dean _Winchester_? Castiel the _angel_?" I asked. I didn't believe her. There was just no way that could be true. I knew we would joke about it and stuff, but this was just way to unrealistic for me to believe.

"Would you like them to say hello?" she said in a sarcastic tone. I right then wished I was there just so I could hit her in the arm.

"Um, sure." Cay said. I could tell she didn't believe her either.

"Yes." I said in a more demanding tone

"Fine," She said. I heard her moving on the pavement. "Say 'Hello, your name, and pass the phone along," she said.

"Uh, hi?" I heard a voice come over the speaker. "I'm Sam Winchester." At first I was in a little bit of shock just by hearing his voice, but I stayed silent.

"I don't know why I'm doing this but, hi, I'm Dean Winchester." I recognized that voice. It was definitely Dean's. A breath caught in my throat for a split second. Just the sheer thought he existed made me lighten up inside. But there was no way in hell I was going to tell him that!

"Hello. Castiel," We heard Cas's voice now. I laughed lightly to myself. I was overwhelmed with shock. I rubbed my head, trying to go over all this is in my mind.

"See?" She came back over the phone.

"Holy shit!" Cayli blurted. "You weren't joking."

"Okay. Sami, you set up the tickets, I'll sedate Cayli. Where are we taking the plane from?" I asked in all seriousness. Cayli, on the other hand, expressed her disagreement about the chosen transportation.

"I'll let you know once I get them set up. For now, just go get Cayli," She told us.

"Got it. Bye Sami. I'll talk to you soon." I said quickly.

"Bye Sam!" Cayli chirped through the phone line.

"Bye, Cay. Bye, Xana. See you guys soon," She hung up the phone after she said her quick goodbye.

There was silence on the phone.

"So... Well I'm coming to drug you. Bye!" I said all chipper and hanged up. I started going through my clothes and putting it all in a suitcase. I gathered some extra things like my Walkman and my notebook so I could write down whatever happens.

I walked out my door and placed my suit case in the back seat of an old truck that I bought about 6 months ago. It was a bright yellow with crimson red flames coming form the wheel. I didn't pick the paint design, it came with it.

I eventually arrived at Cay's house. I walked up to the door and banged on.

"Open up! Its the FBI!" I said. I heard her moving around and she opened the door.

"Oh, it's you," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up and let me come in!" I demanded. I walked in and she shut the door behind me. I sat on her couch. "So when Sami calls that means were leaving." I said to her. She sat beside me.

"Yep. I got all my shit together already."

"Mines in the truck."

There was a moment of silence before a smile broke out on both our faces.

"I'm going to meet Dean," I said somewhat quietly. She started giggling.

"And I'm going to meet Cas..."

We sat there in silence, watching T.V, eagerly waiting for Sami's call to tell us the flight information.

Xana A/N Obviously this is in Xana's P.O.V of the Highway To Hell story. Samantha Rice has her characters P.O.V version posted and CayChaotic Has her characters version as well. We will try to update when we can but no promises J after all our computers hate each other L if something is different in the group conversations were having on my story I apologize. My computer hates working with me.

Cay A/N link -

Samantha Rice A/N link - .net/s/6859111/1/ Xana is crazy yet she is a beautiful and wonderful person who writes awesomely :D quoted by Xana and please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two xD

We don't own shit!

* * *

Hope you enjoy it :)

Me and Cay sat there in silence as we awaited our expected phone call. I was randomly annoying Cay when finally Sami called us.

"When we going, Sami?" I asked without hesitating, wanting to get to the point as fast as I could. I was so excited about meeting Dean I forgot to be nice.

"The soonest flight out is in fifteen minutes from Raleigh, but there is no way you're getting to either Raleigh, or Charlotte for that matter, in fifteen minutes. The next flight is in an hour and a half from Charlotte, if you hurry and leave, you can make it there, through security, and get Cay drugged in enough time to have at least a couple of minutes before take-off." She told me.

"Okay, what flight?" I asked. I grabbed one of Cay's bags since I already had mine in the truck. Cay hit me in the arm for no real reason so I smacked her back and continued my journey to the door.

"Jet Blue flight 1082 to New York, then you get on flight 54 to Orlando." She began to speak. "The tickets are under my name, Collins, and should be waiting for you once you reach the airport. Cayli will be drugged, so she won't care, but they have T.V and Radio, and you can buy movies, and if you go to some channel or click on something on the menu, there's a thing where you can track your flight's progress. You also can get food, a snack or a full meal, and they give you drinks. Anything else you need to know?" She finally finished speaking. I laughed a little to myself, thinking about Cay freaking out. I got into the truck, pushing cay a bit into the passenger side. I pulled out onto the highway and resisted the temptation to go 180.

"Yeah, how long will the flight be?" I said turning the radio on.

"Well, there's a two-hour layover in New York, so including that, about seven hours? I'll be in Orlando waiting for you, and I'll either have the guys with me or they'll be at my dorm." She said. I let a smile escape on my lips again.

"What about your parents, your grandad, and your sisters, don't you have to meet them for dinner?" Cay asked. I completely forgot Sami had a family.

"Shit! I forgot about them." I heard her yell.

"Well, your grandad lives right outside Orlando, right?" I asked, for once thinking much straighter than Sami, they always said I was the quickest thinker, and the coolest head of us all, but I wasn't sure if they were telling the truth "Just bring the guys and leave them where you'll be able to find them, and meet me and Cay at the airport when dinner's done. We probably won't even be there, and you'll have time to get them to tell you what they're doing here, or get Sam into bed."

"Xana! Inappropriate! But, you just saved my ass so, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She thanked me. I chuckled to myself again.

"No problem, I'll text you when we land." I told her with laughter in my voice.

"Sure, have a safe flight."

"It wouldn't be fun if it was safe but bye anyway."

"'Bye." our call ended

When we got to the air port I knew we were in for a long ride. A evil smirk crossed my face as I peered over at Cay. Oh was I going to have fun. And not in the sick way. More of the "Mwahaha I will ruin your life with horrible jokes of pain!" kinda way.

She must of felt my gaze and gave me a horrid look of fear and anger. I just smiled and continued onto the plane.

We were an hour into the flight and Cay was glaring at me, even though I hadn't done anything...yet. I just smiled at her as she clenched onto the arm rest, sitting way back into the chair. "Just trust me. They are just Valium pills." I tried to assure her. She looked at me with disbelief.

"I don't trust you." she glared evilly at me. After about 10 minutes I stood up on the plane. "IS ANYONE HERE A DOCTOR! SHE WONT TAKE HER PILLS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Some stewardess came over to try to calm me down but I just kept looking around. No one stood up. "COME ON THIS IS A FIRST CLASS PLANE AND NONE OF YOU ARE DOCTORS!" I yelled, getting agitated by the fact there were no doctors. The stewardess got me to sit down and offered me water. "I want whiskey..." I said.

"Damn it Xana! Don't forget me!" Cay hit me in the arm and smiled at the stewardess.

(Time skip to the first lobby.)

" GOD DAMNIT XANA. I CANT TAKE THIS." cay screamed at me. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I grabbed my backpack and slung it onto my shoulders. "Oh stop complaining. Were in New York just chill. God...whiner." I stuck my tong out. She grabbed her back pack and hit me in the arm. I hit her back, thus starting at continuing sequence of hitting each other. I ended up waving my arms frantic at her as she did the same back. We were escorted out by some security guards. I laughed as we walked out. Not sure on what to do for two hours...we went to a arcade center to kill zombies.

People were scared as they walked by because we were a little to enthusiastic about it. " FUCK YES!" I yelled as I shot at the troll. Parents were complaining behind me but I wasn't paying attention to them. "Damn it Xana!" "Damn it Cay!" we yelled at each other.

We were now on the second flight, coming closer to the landing point. Cay was asleep so it was the perfect time to activate plan a on scaring cay to death. " HOLY SHIT WERE ALL GONNA DIE!" I screamed as I shook her violently. "FUCK!" she woke up yelling and looked out the window. "DAMN IT XANA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" I busted out laughing as I felt the glare of others upon us. Children began to weep at my joke, thinking their life was going to end. This, of course, made me laugh harder.

* * *

When she realized I was joking she backhanded my arm as hard as she could. I laughed and hit her back as We finally exited the plane.

Woot! That was sorta long lol. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Highway To Hell, Xana's P.O.V.

Cay: Damn it Xana I love you!

Me: …..LIES! I love you to though.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three. Warning...I cuss

Me and Cay were finally at our destination. After hours of tormenting her and being cranky we had arrived. I couldn't help but keep a big smile on my face. I couldn't get over the fact the man of my dreams was finally real. I felt like a young girl when it came to him, as if he was my first crush. Funny. He kinda was my first 'serious' crush.

Not even the glares and the mumbles from others could get me in a bad mode. I just walked on, flipping off who ever spoke wrong of me or gave me a dirty look.

Cay was trying to walk a little faster then me, I guess trying to avoid conflict.

"Xana! Cay!" I heard Sami's voice calling for us. I looked to where she was and smiled, waving at her a bit before continuing my previous antics. Cay hurried over to meet her.

"How was the flight?" Sami asked us tentatively as we reached her.

"It was bullshit! There were no doctors." I said, still some what in raged that we were flying first class but there were no doctors. Seriously.

"Who gives a shit about the fucking doctors!." Cay said as she glared at me. I smirked at her halfheartedly.

"That bad, huh?" She asked. I could tell her was feeling sympathy for Cay.

"It was a wonderful trip to magical land. Now where's my hubby" I asked, getting straight to business. I wanted to hurry up and meet him.

"Technically, he isn't your hubby right now." Sami pointed out, trying to ruin my dreams. Well maybe not really but it felt like it.

"I can dream." I answered to her statement. I let out a small sigh that, I hoped, no one else heard.

"Well, whatever. You guys ready to meet Team Free Will? You're not gonna faint or anything, are you?" Sami jokingly asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Hell no, I'm not no pansy!" I yelled, faking a redneck accent.

"I think I can contain myself." Cayli said, smiling

"Just follow me to the magical happy place where the men of our dreams await!" Sami did a weird little happy dance.

"You really are insane, aren't you?" Cay asked, staring at her.

"I really am. But its okay, you guys love me anyway." She linked arms with Cay. I decided to be a smart ass and start coughing. Cay slapped my arm.

"Of course we do." Cay said to her. "Bitch, don't be mean to Sami like that!" she glared at me.

"Shut up whore." I said, glaring right back. This was a odd game me and her played. We always insulted each other. It showed we cared.

"Alright, alright, retract the claws. Lets just go see the guys, okay?" Sami said, trying to keep the peace.

"She started it." Cayli mumbled. I sighed at Cay.

"At least Hellhound's on my side" Hellhound was a dog that me and Cay had picked up in New York. He seemed so lonely when we found him that I had to take him with us.

"Hellhound?" Sami asked.

"Our new doggy!" I said happily. I always had wanted a dog.

"We found it on the street in New York." Cay said, just as happy as I was.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sami asked, rolling her eyes.

"Just wait, you haven't seen the dog yet." Cayli said.

"Oh, I can't wait." I herd sarcasm dripping from each word Sami spoke. "So I take it we have to go find a dog carrier?"

"Nah, I didn't wanna put him in a cage. Just let me whistle for him," I said. I knew being in a cage sucked so I refused to put him in one. I put my fingers to my lips and whistled. A big, mangy, wolf-like dog ran up, missing a piece of its ear. I saw Sami staring at the dog with er mouth open and I couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. I know most people would see Hellhound as a disgusting dog but he reminded me of myself a little. Sometimes scars show.

"He's completely harmless." Cay said, patting the dog on the head.

"I'm sure." Sami said. I could tell she didn't believe us.

She led us to the gate where, hopefully, the man of my dreams was. My heart began to pick up its pace.

"Well, guys, this is Xana Wolf, and Cayli Cress. Xana, Cay, you know who they are!" Sami said happily. I couldn't help but stare at Dean. It was really him. I guess it had just hit me then that she was telling the truth. The butterfly's started coming back as I gazed into his eyes. Hazel, like mine.

"Hey, uh, its nice to meet—What the fuck is that!" Dean yelled, catching sight of the dog. I glared at him.

"What's wrong with my dog, he's adorable." I said, offended.

"Yeah, Hellhound is the sweetest dog ever!" Cay defended.

"The hell? Keep that thing away from me!" Dean said. I got pissed at that. I don't care who the hell he is no one treats my dog like that. Not even him.

"Don't fucking talk about my dog, bitch. I'll fucking kick your ass to the moon! You may be cute, but you ain't that cute." I said, glaring. Cay just laughed witch reminded me that I had just cussed out a man I was infatuated with. Shit. Oh well, like we would have had a chance anyway.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Sam said with a nervous chuckle.

I began to look around nervously. I could off sworn I felt a 'disturbance in the force,' Cay joined me in looking around but then stopped.

"Dude its that old lady that rode with us twice!" Cay said, pointing at the woman who was giving us glares. I recognized her. She had rode with us on both flights, as if she were stalking us.

"What did you do?" Sami asked.

"Nnnoottthhiiinnngg." We both said at the same time, smiling innocently.

The lady started her way over to us. "Dude shes coming over here. Book it!" Cay said, garbing my arm. When the lady finally made her way over, I turned on my death gave, trying to scare her away.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" The evil witch had said. Oh. Hell. No

"I ONLY WANTED TO FIND A DOCTOR! ARE YOU ONE? NO SO SHUT THE HECKA UP!" I yelled at the woman. The woman had a horrified look at what I had said but decided to leave, making me the winner. I smiled happily at the thought of another win.

"Well aren't you a bucket full of sunshine?" Dean said sarcastically. I went back to glaring at him.

"Okay, well…. We should all head back to my dorm. And that dog needs a fucking bath." Sami said. I had already given him a bath so I took the offensive.

"Bitch, no he don't. He already had a bath, that's just his fur color" I glared at her.

"Well, just to make me comfortable letting it into my room, it needs to be washed, please." Sami asked.

"If you want this dog washed so bad, you do it. Do you see how big he is?" Cayli told me.

I chuckled. The dog was huge.

"Well, whatever… Does he have fleas?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"We found him on the street. What do you think?" Cay asked sarcastically.

"Buy him a flea collar, and we'll call it even." Sami said. I gave her a WTF face.

"I'm fucking broke!" I yelled at her, causing several people to stare.

"Whatever! Lets just go back, and figure out what we're doing, deal?" Sami said, giving up on doing anything to the dog.

"We're going back to your dorm. Isn't that what you said we were doing?" Cayli asked, confused.

"Oh, I meant about the vampires…" Sami stated. I felt my wide smirk come across my face. This was going to be fun.

"Vampires?" Cay asked, curiously.

"Lets kill some dead bitches!" I yelled, making people stare again. I can't help that I get excited easily.

"Hell yeah!" Dean agreed. I giggled at what Dean had said. Maybe there was still a chance...a...small... chance.

XanaImpala A/n: Alright there is ch 3 finally. We were having technical difficulties so sorry it took so long. Check out Samantha Rice and CayChaotic's version of the chapters as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is my 4. :) Enjoy.

As Sami opened the door to her apartment, I took this time to glance at Dean. I started to wonder if this was all a dream or some sick prank. But then I noticed Dean glancing back at me so I quickly turned to look at Sami, smiling to myself. If it was a dream its a damn good one.

My thoughts were interrupted by Sami's voice. "Oh crap!" I saw her run inside and smirked when I caught a glimpse of her TV. She had been watching supernatural and it was paused on Sam laying on a cot. This triggered my memory of it being the episode after he got stabbed.

For some odd reason this caused an anger to build up in me, probably since the fact Dean had to make a deal. I couldn't help but voice my anger.

"Hey I remember that one. I fucking hated that shit!" I exclaimed as I kicked off my shoes. They went flying and hit the wall so I suspected Sami to snap at me. Lucky for me, she didn't.

"Yeah me to. It made me ball." she said. I smiled a bit as she sighed. If I had to guess it was cause she didn't think her sentence through.

"I never saw that episode." Cay spoke up out of the blue. I wasn't shocked since we had a conversation like this before. I hid a chuckle as I thought about it.

"You never saw that episode?" Sami asked her. Cay gave a light shrug as a response. "Your weird." was Sami's reply as she walked over to her chair.

"Those episodes didn't have a certain you know who in them." I joked. Cay only watched ones that involved Castiel.

"Hey! It's not my fault I didn't start watching the show until later." Cay defend as she walked around the room.

"Yeah well those episodes didn't have a certain yellow eyed demon in them so I didn't like it." Sami told Cay as she rolled her eyes. Funny. Even when serious things go on we still would bicker.

"Who the hell is the you know who?" Dean I asked. I quickly turned to him.

"Cas." I quickly stated with a smirk. Dean glanced at Cay and gave her a weird look.

"What. Why?" Dean asked. I went to tell him the truth but Cay hit me in the arm. Dean had a confused look on his face and I could her Sami giggling.

"I don't understand." Castiel look towards Cay for an answer. It was about time he spoke up.

"Um...good because I don't either." Cay said quickly. I could tell she was uncomfortable with the subject. This caused,my day, to get better.

Silence fell over us and I took it as my job to destroy it!

"So about those dead guys..." I tried to start the conversation. I was anchious to kill something. Then again that feeling was coming form the lack of medication I've been taking.

"Right," Sam began. " well were pretty sure it's someone who attends this school..."

"See, Sami. That's what happens when you leave friends." I remarked with a smirk. Serves her right! "Oh, shut up." Sami rolled her eyes at me.

"Anyway..." He stared again. His face showed he was a little taken back by my interruption. " we need some extra help to figure out who it is."

"What do you need help with?" Sami asked.

"Breaking and entering." Dean said casually. I smiled to myself. Oh how I love breaking in. It was one of the habits I had received as a kid.

I let out a slight excited eep to this. "I'm going to break into a place that I worked most of my life to get out of!" I said with chipper tone in my voice. This was too ironic for me not to be happy about it.

"What part of the school are we breaking into?" Sami asked.

"The administration building. We need to look at some student records." Sam explained to her.

"Oh, that's easy, my friend Carmen works there for her work-study." Sami said, smiling. "I can get the key from her...Or at least her bad." She chewed her lip in thought.

"Well okay then, but I was really looking forward to kicking down a door," Dean said, Sam giving him a look of disapproval.

"Well, please don't kick down any doors at my school," Sami said, rolling her eyes. I couldn't help but smirk yet again.

"Awe... But Sami! Kicking down doors is fun!" I told her. The little things made me happy and being violent towards unsuspecting doors was, sadly, one of them.

"No, Xana!" She shouted, throwing a pretzel at me. I just then noticed the bag of them near her bed.

"You know, Sami, she does have a point. Kicking down doors is fun," Cay agreed with me, for once.

"I know it's fun but it's my school and I don't wanna destroy the whole place1" Sami argued with us.

"I do not see the need of kicking down a door when we posses a key." Cas remarked with a straight face. Leave him to take the fun out of everything.

"But that's the point Cas! It's for the hell of it!" Dean said quickly with a smirk. I chuckled at his remark.

"Carmen misplaces stuff a lot so she won't notice and I can put it in her bag on Monday..." Sami said. I noticed her staring at her computer screen that had pictures of Sam on it as the screen saver.

I then noticed that the picture changed to the one of Sam getting out of the shower with noting but a towel. I smirked and decided not to tell her.

"Okay," San began but caught notice of the computer, "uh..."

"What?" Sami asked, looking over at him. She obviously didn't remember her computer screen having those pictures.

"Dude, she's got pictures of you half naked..." Dean said.

"What!" Sami shrieked and I tried my hardest not to laugh. Oh poor Sami. How I enjoyed her pain. "No I don't." she tried to deny.

"Um," Sam laughed awkwardly and I decided to...lighten the mode.

"Porn," I said between coughs. I noticed Dean looking away with a smile on his face.

"It is not porn!" She cried as she pegged yet another pretzel at me. "Besides, Cayli's screen- when she had it stuck on that one picture of you know who- was worse!" I giggled as she now tried to take the attention off herself.

"Thank you, Sami," Cay said with a sigh, giving her a dirty look.

"How is it worse?" Dean asked. Cay tried to avoid it by saying. "It doesn't matter!" But there was no way I was gonna get a chance like this again.

"Because he doesn't have a towel." I said with a smirk, earning a glare form Cay.

"He sort of has pants though..." Sami said. I rolled my eyes a bit cause in the pic his pants were sliding down.

"Dude! Can we talk about something else now?" Cay asked, getting more uncomfortable.

"No! I wanna talk about awkward pictures! Like that one Xana had with the perky thing..." I rolled my eyes at Sami's fail attempt to embarrass me.

"...His nipples you mean?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"Yeah...his nipples." Sami was not amused.

"You knew that wasn't going to bother her," Cay said with a amused smile on her face.

I caught Dean smiling smugly at Sam, who rolled his eyes.

"A girl can dream, can't she?" Sami asked, shrugging.

"Well let's hurry up and find out who the vamp is. I really wanna see if I can kill one." I said with a smirk. I couldn't help my violent nature. I knew it wasn't right but sometimes I had and urge, and this was gonna satisfy it.

"We can't do anything till tomorrow so we might as well try to get sleep." Sam said. I think we all looked at the cock to check the time.

"Who goes to bed at one-thirty in the morning?" Cay asked. I giggled lightly to myself.

"Men who watch chick flicks, that's who," Dean stated with an amused smirk that I adored.

Both Sami and Sam jumped to defend Sam, shouting "He does not watch chick flicks!" " I do not watch chick flicks!"

Sami covered her mouth and turned red when she realized what she did.

"Okay, so where am I sleeping?" Dean asked, changing the subject. I then had a mental image of me an him cuddling in the same bed. What I would give to have that happened. But my dreams were then crushed.

"In a hotel room?" Cay suggested.

"And where the heel am I sleeping? I ain't got money for that." I said, crossing my arms and shifting my weight to my right leg. I stared at Dean though when I asked.

"Y'all can sleep in here." Sami offered. I argued.

"I don't know what you do in here," I gave her a look of disgust but I was really just joking.

Sami rolled her eyes at me. "Fine, then sleep outside." She tried to make her voice sound sweet.

"I don't mind sharing," I heard Dean offer. I couldn't help but smile and attempt to flirt back. "That sounds very nice..." I said.

"Dude, seriously?" I heard Sam say. When I looked at him his eyebrow was raised. "What?" Dean tried to play innocent.

"Okay," Cay sighed, "you are sleeping in here, whether you like it or not," she pointed at me and I pouted a bit. "And you three are going to a hotel." She told the three men.

I sighed in defeat. "Okay," I was still pouting a bit. Poof went my dream.

"Good. Now, get out," Cay said.

"Alright, we're going," Dean held up his hands.

"Oh hey! One of you hold on a second." Sami said, going through her drawer.

She dug up cash to pay for a couple nights at a motel and handed it to Sam.

"Uh, what's this for?" he asked, looking at the money.

"Miss Carol at the motel had enough trouble paying bills without credit card fraud. Use that to pay for a room, but I expect y'all to pay me back." She said as she turned around and grabbed her nightgown.

"Sure, cause we have money." Dean remarked.

Sam gave him a look. "Thanks, and we'll pay it back," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Take your time. I don't need it back right away." She told them as she went behind a screen to change. "Now, not being rude, but you really have to go." She said, pointing at the door.

"Goodnight, ladies." Dean said, walking out after the other two.

"Okay, Xana, Cayli... Go to bed." She said, turning off the light. I climbed into my sleeping area and laid there, hoping I would not have a nightmare. I closed my eyes and drifted into, what I hope, was a peaceful sleep.

Xana: Read and review please. Or I will hurt you :D Nah I'm just kidding...or... am I.. . you will never know! Also if you find mistakes in my grammar please inform me. Knowing me I still some how messed something up. .


	5. Chapter 5

The WOOT WOOT CAN YOU believe IT? ANOTHER CHAPTER? WE ARE BLESSED. Sorry. I had to get that out of my system. Not much excitement will be in this one bbuuttt whatever. :) So here it is.

_"Why didn't you save me? Why, why, why, WHY, WHY, WHY?"_

I woke up, sweat pouring down my face. I wrapped my arms around myself and pulled my knees up to my chest. The same nightmare; only this time the voices were louder and the monsters were even more disgusting. I flung the blankets off, avoiding waking up Cay and Hellhound who were sleeping next to me. I walked to the little bathroom, my pills in hand. I took the pills that were supposed to counter all these dark things in my mind but it seemed like they didn't work.

I splashed the water onto my face and looked at myself in the mirror. The dark circles under my eyes were getting darker. "Damn it, just for once I would like to sleep a whole night," I mumbled to myself. I looked over and read on the clock what time it was, six-thirty in the morning. Sami was supposed to be getting up soon.

I walked back towards the bed and sat down, pulling out my phone. I smiled when I saw the picture of Dean as my background. "Oh. That's right. I forgot he was real," I said to myself, giggling. But then I began to think of how my chances were slim when it came to whining him over. A frown came onto my face as I continued to think of the depressing thoughts. He would only want to sleep with me if there was any attraction at all.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked around. "Well I can dream can't I?" I asked no one in particular. I then decided to think of how it would be if he would fall in love with me. This made me happy again. Just imagining him holding me in his arms and whispering that he loved me made the biggest smile cross my face. But I would never tell him that. He would probably just mock me and I refuse to give him any ammunition against me!

I heard Sami begin to stir as she arose from her slumber.

"Morning star shine. The Earth says hello," I said, quoting one of my favorite movies. She groggily opened her eyes.

She mumbled a morning and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for her school. Ugh, school. I was still wishing that she had let me kick the door down.

I heard the noise of the shower start as I sighed yet again. I looked towards my dog, Hellhound, and began to pet him. He was still asleep.

I then noticed Cay begin to stir in her sleep. I raised an eyebrow at my groaning friend. And then the oddest, most shocking thing ever happened. She spoke.

"I gotta pee..." She grumbled. She sat up and started making her way over to the bathroom but I stopped her.

"Sami is already in there."

"Damn it!" She yelled. She then grumbled again, "guess I'll just go to the hallway bathroom..."

I smirked and watched her go over to the room's door. When she opened it, for some reason, stared out for a bit. But she soon continued her path and shut the door.

Right after that, in absolute perfect timing, Sami turned off the water and walked out of the bathroom, only in a towel. I rolled my eyes and lay back down. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a bathing suit top, changing right there. I closed my eyes to think.

I soon heard the door, yet again. "Hey did you guys know we have an angle outside our door?" Cay came in asking.

"No I wasn't aware that there was an angel outside my room," Sami said.

"Well, now you know?" Cay said, kind of being a smart ass. I chuckled at this and watched as Sami sighed.

"Guess he was worried?" I looked at Cay as I spoke. She shrugged.

"I guess so," was her response.

"Alrighty then. Let's give the guys a call." Sami exclaimed as she took out her phone. She dialed the number and activated speakerphone. Sam's voice came in on the other line.

"Hello?" He asked.

"So I think we need to meet up and plan out what we're gonna do," was Sami's answer.

"Good idea. We'll be there in a few," Sam answered.

"Alright, see you then," Sami replied. She then hung up the phone and looked at Cay and me. "Are you guys gonna change?" She asked.

Cay plunged her face into the pillow. "Its too early!" She groaned.

"Do you want Cas see you like this?" Sami glared at her.

"Why? What's wrong with that I'm wearing now?" was her argument.

"You should be ashamed!" Sami remarked, pissing me off for no real reason. God I hated how they argued too early in the morning.

"Ashamed of what?" Cay snapped back. I rolled my eyes and laid back down on the bed, tuning them out. I stared at the ceiling and let my mind wander to Dean. The way I felt made me feel sick to my stomach. He made me feel so warm and fuzzy and it pissed me off. I shouldn't feel like this for anyone. And now that he was real I didn't know what to feel. God...It was like my feelings were bipolar and decided to attack me all at once. But as odd as it was the recent thoughts from this morning came back to my mind. I smiled again and was going back to my fantasy's when-

"Hey! Come back down to Earth." Sami snapped her fingers in my face, trying to get my attention. I glared at her coldly and thought of all the different ways I could end her life. I hated being interrupted.

"Oooooooo," I heard Cay quote the cat from _Puss in Boots_. She then laughed afterwards and looked at me. I smiled back at her.

We didn't have to wait long for the boys to show up. I managed to straighten myself out and put on some clean clothes. Jeans and a t like always.

There was a knock on the door and Sami let them in, in the order of Sam, Dean, and Cas. I was trying to keep myself from watching Dean by messing with my hair, pretending I hadn't fixed it yet.

"Alright, so what exactly is the plan?" Sami asked. I kind of zoned out of the conversation, letting my mind wander to the thoughts of my desires. After all it may be the only place I could fulfill them.

"Hey Xana! Earth to Xana!" I heard Cay's voice trying to snap me back to reality. I looked at her with a questioning look and then looked back at Sami.

"As we talked about, I am gonna go through school and then, at some time, duck in and take the keys so we can break in tonight. Sam is going to look out for me during school by posing as a janitor. Whatever you and Cay do with Dean and Cas is up to you." Sami shrugged towards the end of her sentence.

Of course. Why not Sami? After all I will only be with a guy I'm crazy about and not know what the hell to do. Of course I didn't say that out loud though. I just glanced over at Dean who smirked at me. I felt some heat rush to my face so I quickly looked away, trying to avoid his gaze. Cay smiled at me and shrugged.

After Sam and Sami left we all stood there awkwardly, waiting for someone to talk.

"So. What are we gonna do in the mean time?" Dean finally asked. I shrugged and looked at Cay. "Any ideas, Cay?" I asked.

She thought about it for a second before suggesting "How about the strip mall?"

"I hate shopping," was Dean's immediate response. I sighed.

"Not just for shopping, Dean. There are arcades and other things too." I smiled at him. My heart skipped another beat when he smirked at me.

"Fine. Unless you're gonna protest?" He looked at Cas. Cas looked over at Cay with an unemotional look. " If you wish to go I will not protest."

I looked over at Cay to see what her reaction was, which was a small smile.

"Alright. Guess we are going to the mall," Dean looked back at me with another smirk. I couldn't help but smile sweetly.

I walked over to Hellhound to tell him our plan. "Okay, Hellhound. The others and me are gonna head to the mall. I want you to stay here and make sure no one breaks in," I told him. His tail began to wag faster with his mouth being gaped open as if it were a smile. "Good boy." I petted his head and gave him a treat. I went to fill his bowl up with food. Then I walked back over to the group.

"So, we going?" I asked. Cay nodded her head and we made our way out the door, locking it behind us.

The car ride was awkward and silent. I had to fight the urge to gaze at Dean. Never had I been so _pissed_ at myself. How dare I have feelings for this man, I said to myself. When we arrived at the strip mall it took a wile to park the car. Finally we found a space and walked towards the open area. There were tons of buildings, most having an odd shape about them or an unnatural color.

"So what do you ladies wanna do?" Dean asked. I had a ton of answers but I wouldn't admit most of them.

"We could try the glider thing?" I asked. I was referring to something that resembled a playground but had layer on top of layer, including a rope that went across the water that you were supposed to glide down. Thus I named it the Glider thing.

Dean looked up at it with a raised eyebrow. "Sure."

"No," Cay protested. "I'm not doing anything with you that involves being off the ground." She glared at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"But Cay!" I whined to her, trying to get my way. She shook her head no.

"Don't worry Xana. I'll go with you," Dean said as he looked down at me.

I nodded. "Alright."

Dean and me went up and waited in the line, another awkward time. But when we got on the contraption it was like all my walls fell. We laughed as we raced each other, trying to get to the zip line fastest. Dean, in a way, forfeited because he stayed behind me the whole time, wanting to make sure I didn't fall. When we got to the zip line he actually touched me. And yes I did have a fan girl moment. Wouldn't you if the man you had always dreamed of being with touched your side? If not then you don't understand the excitement that went through my veins. I jumped off the platform and zipped all the way down to the other side where Cas and Cay had waited. I felt that my smile went from ear to ear on the way down.

"Did you have fun?" Cay asked. I smiled and nodded.

"You should have went with me. It was great!" I exclaimed. Dean had finally touched down with that same smirk from earlier still plastered to his face.

"That was exciting," He said with a pleased look. I nodded.

"Well let's keep looking around then," was Cay's answer.

And we did what she said. We walked around and looked at the different stores. At some point we stopped to eat at some lobster place. Dean had a fit cause it was expensive to which I replied, "like you would use your own money anyway." That shut him up. It was now getting dark so we started on our way back to the car. This time the drive was not quiet at all, except for Cas. He was kind of quiet.

"So...How did you get here anyway?" I asked Dean. I was sitting beside Dean as Cay and Cas sat in the backseat.

"Well Cas here performed a ritual that poofed us here," He explained nonchalantly. I gave him a confused look.

"Why did you have to come get us though?" I asked.

He shrugged, not taking his eyes off the black road. "All Cas told us was that we needed you."

I looked back to the dashboard, deep in thought. 'Why on earth would they need us? I mean I know I'm not that useful.' I thought to myself.

"Do you know why?" Cay asked, glancing more towards Cas.

"I was told only that you were needed for the coming apocalypse," Cas said.

"That's all?" Cay asked.

"Yes."

Cay sighed at his response. "That's not surprising," she mumbled.

"You know they never told him anything in the series." I smiled back at Cay, who just shrugged, knowing I was right.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked, glancing at me questioningly.

"That is on a need to know basis, and you do not need to know," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Put that tongue away or I'll find a better use for it," he threatened, giving me a look that said he was serious.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window, carefully hiding the blush that I knew had crept onto my cheeks.

Before I knew it we were back at the dorms. I walked into Sami's room and stared at the horrid image before me. Hellhound had managed to almost consume everything. He'd torn up the blankets—and the bed itself—ate his dog bowl, and broke all of Sami's trinkets.

I looked over at the others to see if I was the only one seeing this. Cay's face showed pure shock as three words uttered from her throat.

"Oh. My. God." I looked back towards my Dog who was wagging his tail, happy to see we had returned.

"Um…Hellhound, I said protect her room. Not destroy it," He tilted his head and gave me a confused look.

"Perhaps you should have specified for the safety of her room," was Cas's comment. I tried not to glare at him.

"Well. What the hell are we going to do?" Dean asked.

"We can totally fix this!" Said Cay. I quickly began shoving broken things into Sami's closet wile she began to stuff things under the bed.

"Do you actually expect this to work?" Dean asked. Cas watched on curiously.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"IT'LL WORK!" Cay added.

But before we could finish Sami had busted into the room.

"Guys I got the ke-"

"ITS NOT WHT IT LOOKS LIKE!" We both yelled together.

Sorry it took so long. Review? :D


	6. Chapter 6

"I still can't believe he ate my bed," Sami exclaimed, a hint of annoyance dripping from her words. I could not help but smile at thought of my precious Hellhound eating her stuff. It put a special warm place in my heart. I looked around at the sites as we walked towards the administration office. A feeling of excitement kept swelling up in me. Finally I would get to do something I had always wanted to do. Gank a vampire. Oh shoot...I said gank...I guess Dean really did rub off on me after all those times of fantasizing and obsessing over him.

My attention was peaked back towards the conversation when Cay had replied, " Well, obviously, your bed threatened his life." I could tell she was just as amused as I was.

"So it was self defense." I added to the argument. I did enjoy teaming up with Cay against our dear friend Sami. After all that is what she deserved for making my poor baby stay at home.

"Not even getting into it," Finally Sami had given up and realized defeat. "There is no winning with the two of you."

We had finally approached the building and, to my dismay, she had a key. How lame.

Sami unlocked the door but let Dean and Sam in first, they being the ones holding onto the flash light and all. The rest of us followed shortly. That is when I remembered how much I hated administration offices. The shot of the door cause a somewhat creepy echo and I felt as if we were going to be attack by a horde of zombies. Then again...that did sound like fun.

Sami pointed out where the records should be kept and Dean complied bu showing his light onto the two filing cabinets that were labeled STAFF. Part of me wished they were not labeled due to my selfishness. I liked the thought of staying up all night with Dean. But, sadly, I figured we could be on a time limit.

" This'll be time consuming," Dean began to say. I don't think he was as happy with the idea as I was. "Sami, you know the names of any teachers working the night shift?"

"Sorry, but I don't," she said, looking slightly apologetic. "Never had a reason to."

"Well, you start there. I'll try the school's database," Sam said, sitting in front of the single desktop computer and started it up.

"Yeah, take the easy way out," Dean remarked, heading for the filing cabinets.

I decied now would be a good time to get a little bit closer to Dean and, let's face it, if there is a big, bad vamp we had to get rid of it asap. "I'll help you." I smiled at him sweetly. I felt my damned heart flutter when he smirked at me. Damn this stupid childish emotions.

We walked over to the cabinets and began to look through them. Every now and then I would let my gaze rise to see his concentrating face. Okay. I will admit I am kinda fangirling on the inside still but, yet again I shall say, there is no way I was gonna let him find out. Instead I will just see how much of a flirt I can be...witch must not be much considering I was never good at it.

I overheard Sam and Sami talking as well as Cay and Cas. I didn'y pay much attention to these conversations cause it didnt sound like I need to. That is till I heard Sam speak up loudly.

"I think I found our vampire," Sam announced, and we all turned to where he sat, a file pulled up on the screen.

"Lori Sweeney," Sami read from where she stood behind Sam.

"Blonde and her name's Lori. She's definitely an evil bitch," I couldn't stop myself from saying. It seemed like in every movie or show there was always a evil blond hooker who tried to go after the main character. No I don't hate blondes. I just like to pick at them. But this woman didn't just have blond hair but her name was Lori. Oh how I despise that character form walking dead. Yeah I do have a little bit of a crush on Rick witch may contribute to the hatred but...Okay I will admit...I am just a really jealous woman.

"Okay… besides that," Dean said cautiously. I felt a fear in my heart that I might of scared him a little bit. That would suck. "What else?"

"Well, she teaches a late-night math class, for one. And she recently started teaching a few weeks ago, which is when the disappearances started. I'd say she's more than likely who we're looking for," Sam concluded.

"That's kinda twisted," Cay said bluntly. Sami quickly picked up on what she was getting at and said. "It's basically like when a teacher preys on their students with inappropriate intentions, except she's killing hers instead."

Automatically I found myself saying. "Vampire pedophile." But I wasn't alone. I shot a smile at Dean who returned it.

Uh oh. Here comes my violent side. "So, does it say where we can find Pedo-Vamp? Cause I really wanna take her on." The sheer thought of taking a vamp down gave my goosebumps.

Sam glanced back at the screen. "There's a home address, but I doubt it's legit." He scanned the page, and then glanced at the time. "Her class lets out in about five minutes though."

"Guess we better saddle up and gank this bitch before someone else disappears," Dean said in that serious tone of his, causing me to silently giggle and smile.

After we cleared out the office we headed to the car Dean was driving. I felt a bit of sympathy for Dean. I'm sure he was missing his baby.

They popped open the trunk to retrieve a duffel bag that's contents was weapons, namely to kill a vampire.

"Alright. So, you three head back to the dorm—"

Oh...hell...no"No!"I objected, interrupting Dean. "No. Eff that. I'm going."I glared at him

Dean paused in pulling something out of the bag, shared a look with Sam, and then stood up to gaze down at me. "Oh, I don't think so," he said sternly.

"Oh, I think so," I retorted in a mocking manner, crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly. There was no way I was gonna miss out on this.

Dean was about to open his mouth to say something else when Cay spoke up to prevent the argument from carrying on further.

"Fact of the matter is, we're coming with you guys," She said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. And there's usually always more than one," Sami added.

"And you're a wuss, so you'll need my help," I said, smirking at Dean, who gave me a cold, yet sexy, hard glare in return. Oh yeah. I won that argument.

"We might as well let them," Sam suggested, though he didn't appear to like the idea much himself. "I don't think they'll take no for an answer."

Dean sighed. "Alright. Fine. We're all going. But you do as I say, got it?" He regarded me sternly. I decided not to argue but I still glared back at him.

They had only brought two machetes—one for Dean and one for Sam. So, because Dean didn't want to 'baby sit' and have to 'watch our asses' he gave the three of us blades he'd dipped in Dead Man's blood. He passed one to Cas as well, who took it hesitantly but held it confidently in his grasp.

I smiled and gazed at the knife in my hands. It was very pretty.

Sami directed us to the building where the math classes were usually held, Sam and Dean in the lead, me and Sami followed closely behind. Cas walked behind Cay, keeping a distance and seemingly watching our backs. I smiled, remember how Cay never liked having someone behind her, for reasons none of us even knew. Shockingly she did not stop and push Cas in front of her but, instead, continued following behind us.

We all stopped when Dean signaled with his outstretched arm.

"So, what's your plan, _wuss_?" I asked, keeping my voice low. Was I being a smart ass? Yes. Did I care? No.

A look of annoyance passed across Dean's face, but he refrained from snapping back a comment.

"Like Sami said, we should expect more than one," Sam advised. Sami smiled brightly at the acknowledgment.

"You three go in first—Cas, you go with them. You'll weaken it with the Dead Man's blood, and then Sam and I will be right behind you to finish it off. Think you can do that?" It was a comment made for all of us but I knew it was directed mostly towards me. He glared at me, as if daring me to say something...I hate to disappoint.

"As if I need _you _to finish it off _for _me," I scoffed.

"Fine. But I'm not comin' to your rescue," he snapped. How dare he suggest I would need help!

"Bitch, I don't need you," I snapped back at him. I refused to take his crap.

"Guys, pedo-vamp and victim are exiting the building now," Cay informed, halting mine and Dean's argument, witch I would and will win.

Said victim was currently unconscious being carried over pedo-vamp's shoulder towards the back of the building.

"We'll go around and cut her off. You four go in behind," Dean said, looking rather doubtful of the plan. He made no remark as he and Sam headed in the opposite direction while Cas remained behind with us. I partly wished it was Dean who was staying behind. God I'm such a fangirl.

"Run and stab the bitch in the back?" Sami inquired.

"Seems like the best idea," Cay said, as unsure as Sami was, shrugging. "Works in video games."

"Doesn't work for Sami," I decided to remind them. I will never forgive her for the day she got me killed on resident

"Nothing works for Sami in video games," Cay added, agreeing. "Sorry, Sami." Cay was still grinning even though she was trying to apologize to her.

"I know I suck, okay! So, backstab the bitch?" Sami asked exasperatedly.

Cay and I shared a look of mutual agreement and understanding. "Backstab the bitch," we said at the same time. I loved how we could do that.

"Any objections?" Cay glanced at Cas to see if he would protest.

"I assume Dean requested I stay behind to assist you. I will follow your lead," he said in his dull and plain voice. He continued to have his attention on Cay.

Cay averted her gaze. "Okay… let's go then," She said a little bit awkward.

"Finally!"I said happily, taking the lead, blade at the ready. I was so ready for this.

All three of us were more than capable of holding our own despite Dean's jerkish attitude and lack of belief in our ability's. He was so gonna get it later.

I took off with the others at my heel, aiming towards the vampire. I knew she heard us when she quickly dropped the body and went to throw me back with her arm. I ducked, however, and dodged the blow.

I saw Cay on the other side. She quickly thrust the knife into the putrid monsters back. The vampires body went completely limb.

"Aw! I wanted to backstab the bitch!" I whined. Only part of me really wished I did it. I am glad we got it done.

"Sorry, I panicked," Cay said as she smiled. I smiled back and then realized I need to call Dean.

"Okay, wuss! Get your ass out here and finish it off!" I directed the call towards the building they should have been waiting behind.

Fear creeped into my heart when there was no answer. What if...

"Something is wrong," Cas noted. No...He better be okay...

"Always more than one," I heard Cays voice only a little bit.

I took off running, hearing the footsteps of my friends along side me. He better not be hurt...I can't take another loss.

As we turned the corner we saw that it was true. They were never alone. Dean and Sam were out numbered by at least three and one of them had Dean pinned. All I saw was red. I felt my body move but was only half way conscious of what it was doing.

I launched a kick at the vampires ribs, throwing him off and causing him to stumble. My body quickly grabbed the machete that Dean had apparently dropped and ran it throw the monsters neck. It was a clean and smooth cut.

I walked over to my...I mean...Dean and handed him his machete.

I heard a the sound of flesh being cut and a short thud. I turned around to see what had happened. Only thing I saw was my friend being tackled to the ground by one of the leeches. I wasn't close enough so I couldn't react to help her as Sami screamed her name.

Lucky for us I saw Cas kill the monster almost only a couple seconds of her being pinned.

"Are you alright?" He asked the somewhat shocked looking Cay.

She reassured him that she was fine and gave him a light smile to prove she was okay. I smiled to, knowing everyone was safe.

That was when Dean spoke up...

"Guess you three will be just fine in our world – universe – whatever."

"WHAT?"

Woot Woot! Finally. I will somewhat try to make my posting fast. I just finished school so I should have a little bit more time. :3 Yay summer!


	7. Chapter 7

What the hell did he mean ' You will do great in our universe.' We weren't actually going there...were we?

"Um...wanna run that buy me again Patino?" I quoted a movie I tended to enjoy.

"You are needed in our world." Cas decided to state, as if that would make this any better.

" Not that this hasn't been a wonderful dream I used to have but... I can't leave...I have school and a family." Sami was practically babbling now as Sam continued to stare at her, somewhat in sympathy.

I rolled my eyes. "Well you always complain about school so...whats the problem?And who gives a damn about your family?" I asked her, somewhat joking. I understood how it could be a tiny problem but part of me couldn't wait to go. After all...it would be fun...Doesn't mean I wont argue with Dean the whole way.

"Well...I worked so hard to get here...ya know? I don't want that to be a waste. And I love my family!" She frowned. Sam walked over.

"I know how you feel...maybe when we are done you can...continue your schooling?" He smiled lightly at her. She shrugged.

"Well I guess. We should probably make sure everything is packed up then..."

"Woo! Let's go!" Cay spoke up in excitement. I gave her a look that simply stated how I felt towards her sentence...hell yes.

"Wait Wait Wait! Guy's I do have a life here...ya know?" Sami, yet again, brought down the mood.

"Oh well...Nobody cares so Let's go." Me and Cay agreed all happy and cheery.

There was a silence before Dean spoke up. "Well...that was easier then I thought."

We had just arrived in Sami's room and began to repack or, for Sami, pack. I simply threw my stuff into the ratty bag that I decided to use as well as throwing dog food and toys into it. My mind was racing with questions and the thoughts of what exactly we were going to do in their world. The obvious was hunt things but how the hell were we supposed to help them?

Dean and Sam had sat on the bed as they waited for us to finish packing. Cas stood at the doorway where Hellhound had laid on the floor.

I didn't notice I accidentally dropped a pair of Joe boxer underwear on the floor.

"Hey. Dropped something?" I looked up and saw Dean holding up my undies with a smirk. I felt the blood rush to my face.

"Give it back!" I went to grab it but he moved his arm so I would fall on the bed. I glared at him. "Gimi!" I reached for it again but he kept it just out of my reach.

"Not with that attitude." He said with a smirk.

"Come on Dean. Stop teasing her." Sam tried to help.

"Not after what she called me. I might keep it." He said.

I smirked. "Well Dean. If you wanted a pair you could of asked. Never knew you were that attracted to me." He stopped for a second, trying to think of what I had just said. Then dropped the undies. "Woah! That is not what I meant!" I stuck my tong out and packed them into my bag.

"Sure it isn't."

"Would you two stop bickering like a couple?" Sami teased. I glared and threw my undies at her, smacking her in the face.

"Eww!" She panicked and fell back. I laughed and Cay joined in with me. I repacked up my panties and put them in my bag.

"Next time...don't try to be smart." I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tong.

"Well...I'm ready when y'all are." Cay announced. I zipped my bag and sat on the bed beside Dean. I felt his hand accidentally touch my thigh to witch I stiffened. He didn't say sorry so I guessed he simply didn't notice.

"C'mon, Sami. Hurry up!" Cay nagged at her. I laughed.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not as fast as you!" She tried to defend herself. I smirked.

"It's probably your boobs weighing you down." Cay said. Sami glared at her and flipped her off. "Here?Now? In front of all these people?" Cay smirked at her.

"Oh God."

"No. I'm not God."

I laughed at my friends antics as did the men...well... except Cas. I think he was confused.

"So how are we going to do this?" Cay asked.

"Yeah, Cas. How are we going to do this?" Dean asked, looking towards Cas.

"It is simple. We must recreate the portal and we will be transported back." Cas explained as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"So where are we going to do this at?" Sami asked.

"Any hotel will do I'm guessing." Was Sam's reply.

"Well alright then...Let's um...go?" And thus we made our way to the hotel. Once there Cas drew a symbol onto the wall.

"Now what?" Dean said with that snarky voice I may or may not have fallen in love with.

Cas stared at him with a blank expression before replying... "We wait."

The symbol began to glow and a flash of light practically blinded me. When I opened my eyes I found us all in Bobby's house...It was...well...dirty. Cool but dirty.

"Its about time you idgits." Bobby singer...the actual Bobby fucking Singer said as he looked at the men.

"Sorry it took so long. We had a pedo-vamp to take care of." Dean said with a smirk.

Bobby gave him a look that insinuated he was a dumb ass. "What?"

"Um...What Dean is trying to say is that there were some vampires there we had to kill..." Sam defended Dean.

"Right...So these are the poor girls?" Bobby asked. I smiled at him.

"Yeah that's us." I said with some what confidence. "I'm Xana, this is Cay and Sami."

"And who the hell is this?" Bobby asked, gesturing at Hellhound, not looking very happy about my precious doggy.

"It's her mutt from hell." I glared at Dean with a cold stare.

"His name is hellhound. And what did I say about being mean to my dog?" Hellhound took his spot between Cay and I, eyeballing Dean with the same look I was.

"Just… don't let him tear up anything," Bobby said.

I smiled sweetly at Bobby. "Don't worry, he's a good boy." Hellhound mimicked my smile with a tong hanging out.

They each did their own greeting towards him and he nodded as a acknowledgment.

"Well wile you three boys were gone I found you a case you can do." Hold up...What.

"Haha...sorry Bobby but uh...we are a-sleeping tonight." I said, kinda putting my hand on my hip.

"Yeah...we just pulled an all-nighter and it was our first kill. I think we have earned some sleep." Cay agreed with me and Bobby looked between us.

"You boys made them kill the vampire?" Bobby snapped at them.

"WHAT? Oh no! I tried to get them to stay behind!" Dean yelled. He then pointed at me. "She refused!"

"HEY! Remember I saved your ASS!" I snapped back.

"You had to have help from her?1 She could of died!" Bobby continued. Sam was silently chuckling till Bobby turned to him. "I expected better form you Sam..." Sam's face dropped.

"If these girls are so important then why are you putting them in danger? And where were you angel boy?" Bobby turned towards Cas.

"I did not possess my ability's in their realm." Was his defense.

Cay spoke up up to defend him "He did stab a vampire though so he wasn't completely useless."...Good job with words there buddy. Of course I didn't say it out loud but I knew she was beating herself up in her head.

"Thank you, Cay." Cas told her. Thank God.

Bobby sighed.

"Alright. Yall can go to sleep upstairs wherever you want. Boys...your downstairs." Bobby narrowed his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous Bobby. We are full grown ad-"

"They are young women whom I refuse to let you violate." Bobby interrupted Dean. Dean looked like he was going to argue some more but stopped himself. We made our way up to the only spare bedroom in Bobby's house. Sami slept on the floor wile I took the chair. Cay had the bed.

"Well...Goodnight fellow female hunters." Sami said. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah...Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight." And with that we all attempted to turn in for sleep. I say tempted mostly because of me. It didn't take long for my nightmare to come back. My sister was still crying for my help and I still couldn't do anything about it. Her blood dripped on my face as she was slowly, yet again ripped apart.

I sat up, panting once more. "God..." I flopped back down and looked towards the clock. 3:00 am. Great. I only had a couple hours to sleep. I thought to myself that maybe Bobby had something for sleep in his kitchen so I got up and walked down, only in my shirt and underwear witch is my typical bedtime clothing choice. When I walked down the stairs I suddenly stopped to see Dean still up. He was in the dinning room, sitting at the table w=as a little light shown on the book.

I tried to back away so I wouldn't disturb him but he looked right at me. "Hey. Why are you up?" He asked. I slowly walked over and sat beside him. "I umm...couldn't sleep." I said with a simple reply. He looked like he sucked in his cheeks a little bit before looking at the book and shutting it. "Nightmare?" He asked.

I sucked in my breath and looked away a little bit. Part of me wanted to ask how he knew but I decided it was best to not ask.

"Yeah... Nightmare."

"What was it about?" He asked wile he fidgeted a little bit with his phone before looking back at me after I didn't reply automatically.

"...my...little sister." I said. I felt a weak smile on my face as I gazed into his hazel eyes. Wow. They really do make you feel like nothing can go wrong.

"Little sister?" I sighed.

"It...its a long story..." I touched my right arm and rubbed some of the old scars that graced my skin.

"That's okay...if you wanna talk though you can. I don't mind." He smiled at me. His smile was so warm and inviting. It wasn't a smirk or graced with a perverted comment. It wasn't a fake smile that was made to show people he was okay when he really wasn't. It was a real, genuine smile. So what else could I do? I spoke to him.

I didn't go into great detail. I just told him that my sister died at a young age and I feel like It is my fault so I tend to beat myself up about it and sometimes it will carry over into nightmares that I needed to take pills for it. He listened to my light description on the nightmares and how sometimes they got so intense I had convinced myself it was real and would not sleep for days. I would even swear up and down that they were still clawing at me. But that was only on the horrible nights.

I jumped when I felt his strong hand lightly rub my hand that I had placed on the table.

"You know it couldn't of been your fault though, right?" He tried to reassure me. I nodded but then shrugged.

"I still feel like it though..."

"...Well...whenever you have a nightmare just wake me up and we can talk about it. Guiltiness about younger siblings is something I know about to." He said with a slight smirk. I smiled lightly at him.

"Thanks Dean...Well...Does Bobby have any pills for these kinda things?" I asked.

"Xana...I don't think you need pills. I think you just need comfort." He said with a smile and I couldn't help but have my face light up. I wanted to say 'Tell that to the doctors.' but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Just if you have a nightmare find me. Who knows...maybe having someone there to talk to will help?" He said. I nodded.

"Okay. Well you better get off to bed. Were leaving out tomorrow..." He said.

"Okay...You to. Alright?" I narrowed my eyes but still had the smile on my face.

He chuckled. "Yeah. I will. Only if you do though." I smiled with accomplishment and began walking up the stairs.

"Sweet dreams Xana." I felt the mini fan girl inside me shrill a little bit. Hey at least I'm being honest.

I turned to him.

"Night night Dean." And I ran back into the room, almost falling over Sami. The rest of the night I actually slept wonderful and had a sweet and blissful dream about a certain hunter.

Okay! That's chapter 7! So just to let you know here is my twitter in case you wanna keep up with when I am working on something. :) /#!/DPXxana

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter of been out sooner but…darn flash drive.

For once I slept without a nightmare in sight. It was as if that talk with Dean acted as a dream catcher and kept all the nightmares away, just because he told me he would be there for me.

In my peaceful dream he was still talking to me except, in the dream world, he had me on his lap and was rubbing my back slowly up and down. After calming me down he leaned into me slowly. It was as if all my dreams would come true. Dean Winchester was going to kiss me.

And that's when I felt a long and slimy tong on my face.

"AH!" My eyes shot open to meet the gaze of one very happy Hellhound. He wagged his tail and saturated me with his saliva. "Ah. Gross man!" I pushed off the ginormous dog as I heard the echo of my friend's laughter. I glared at them, trying to warn them that they should shut up.

"Sorry man. That was just way too funny." Cay was still chuckling, somewhat trying to cover her mouth. I sighed and sat up in my chair, petting Hellhounds head. Then I realized something. They were up before me…and already dressed.

"Umm…no one wanted to wake me up?" I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Well…we would of…But Dean thought it would be best to let you rest." Sami giggled, somewhat with a smirk.

"Oh…he did." I looked down in thought but as their giggles registered I shot another glare at them. "Nothing happened!" Cay put her hands up in defense as if I were attacking her.

"Don't worry Xana. I wasn't saying anything." I sighed as she left the room. Then her head peaked back and with a low whisper… "Except sex."

I bolted after the auburn haired wench and chased her down the stairs, tripping on almost every step. When we reached the bottom she took a hard left and we passed Cas who was looking highly confused. I ignored it and began to chase her around the small table where the other three had perched. I didn't stop till Bobby yelled.

"HEY!" His voice shouted, causing me to come to a complete halt in front of Dean. I shot daggers at Cay with my eyes while voicing my weak apology to Bobby. He sighed and looked back down at the papers that were scattered over his table, taking another sip of his beer.

"Well good morning to you." I heard Dean's voice and automatically smiled down at him.

"Good morning." I said sweetly. I noticed him looking me up and down with a smirk. What was he…

"Love the PJ's, but, um, I think you might be missing the bottoms?" He said as he smirked back up at my face. I felt the heat rush to my face as I came to realization that I was still in my shirt and undies pajamas. I rushed past him and back up the stairs, pushing Cay's shoulder as pay back. As I threw on pants and a bra I couldn't help but continue to kick myself in the ass for being so stupid. I then ran to the bathroom with my tooth brush and tooth paste and began to work on cleaning my teeth, scrubbing away at the dirt and the inner shame for being a complete fool…It was his fault entirely.

I walked back down the stairs, trying to prolong the walk of shame. I sighed as my feet yet again touched the bottom floor. Sam and they were discussing a case that Bobby thought he had found. Sami was walking around and handing everyone a plate of food. She handed me one and flashed me a somewhat apologetic smile. I sighed with a weak smile to show her I was fine. But, on the inside, I wanted to beat the shit out of Dean…Avoiding his face of course.

I glanced back over at Dean and saw he was smirking at me. I felt the heat rushing to my face once more and I forced myself to look away and concentrate on my friend Cay who was slipping the dog pieces of bacon.

"So, Bobby, what where you saying?" Sam spoke up, covering up the awkward sound of silence. I looked down to see Hellhound begging me for food with his big eyes. I smiled and handed him a piece of bacon, which he snatched up quickly.

Two guys in Rock Ridge, Colorado died of heart attacks; both were pretty healthy in that one was a marathon runner," Bobby explained. "Seems like somethin' you boys'll wanna check out."

_Rock Ridge….that sounds familiar.'_ I thought to myself. I racked at my brain, wishing it would just tell 'episode we watched? I looked over at Cay who was trying to not chuckle. Sami had the same thoughtful face that I did. What were we missing?

""Let's head out then," Dean said, sloppily finishing up the last of Sami's cooking before taking a sip of his beer and standing up. "Come on, Sam."

Sam looked at his brother, forehead scrunching and brows furrowing together. "Uh, Dean… I think you're forgetting something." Sam's gaze fell on us.

Dean followed his gaze over to where we stood on the same side of the kitchen, and then looked back over to Sam. "Oh, no, I don't think so." I felt rage build up inside me again. Of all the insulting and infuriating things he can do, I refuse to let him leave us behind.

The corners of Sam's mouth twitched. "Dean, they're here to help."

"Yeah, Dean, _we're_ meant to assist _you_," I said, wanting to get under his skin. "You obviously need our help since I had to save your ass once already." I smiled innocently at him, hoping to get on his bad side.

Dean scowled at me, giving me a stern glare.

"Listen, _short-stuff_—" Dean began before I cut him off.

"I'm _fun-sized_, you prick!"

"Would you two not start," Bobby snapped. "How do you plan on getting anything done if all you're going to do is argue? If Cas here says you need these girl's help, then you damn well better take it."

"So," Sam began, quickly changing the subject. "Why don't you ladies go pack some essentials and we'll be on our way?" He offered a tense smile and stood up.

I walked past Dean , arms still crossed and gave him another sweet smile as I quickly walked towards the stairs with Hellhound following me. I heard Deans heavy footsteps as he slammed the door shut behind him. After I had everything I need packed it came to the fun part, putting the said things in the impala and ignoring Deans bitching about how we don't need the things we were bringing, which was bull shit. He just wanted to irritate me.

We also argued for a good bit about Hellhound traveling with us, but I decided to let Dean win this one. _"No dogs in the impala!"_ He yelled. Bobby, reluctantly, agreed to let Hellhound stay with him, to which he received hugs from us girls. We piled into the Impala, girls in the backseats and the Winchesters in the front. Cas said he would regularly check up on us, though he narrowed it down to "Check up on Cay" bbuuutttt he meant us to. We started our drive and thus started us harassing Dean and Sam. We picked on them most of the way, half way there darkness engulfed the night and every now and then someone would take a nap. I couldn't help but let my eyes drift to the man driving. Never had I been so close yet so far away from something I always wanted. What I wouldn't give to be in the middle seat up there, leaning against him as he would have his arm around me and cradle me from town to town, every now and then saying something that sounded like a compliment. I don't know why I was so drawn to him to begin with though. I remember first watching the series and thinking about what an ass hole he was…but then I noticed he was a sweet and caring for his family and friends. And, I guess at some point, my admiration for him being able to do what I couldn't, protect his younger sibling, turned into something a little more. I know I was in love with the character Dean, but being face to face with the real Dean…I had to think about that for a while.


End file.
